Eien ni Aru
by sayan-P
Summary: Momentos, instantes, desafíos, victorias, derrotas; soledad y alegría. Colleción de drabbles.
1. Shades of Gray

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Shaman King me pertenece, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**EIEN NI ARU**

**Historia 1**

**Tema ****100.- Writer's Choice: Shades of Gray**

Notó la fiera decisión en sus ojos y por un momento pensó que se había vuelto loco. Un segundo después, mientras sentía su mano trazar un medio círculo en el aire, su mente tuvo un momento de duda ¿qué tal si todo por lo que había luchado durante tantos años fuera una ilusión, un sueño inalcanzable? Aún peor ¿había desperdiciado años de vida haciendo un papel de villano que no le correspondía?

Sonriendo impulsado por un rescoldo de convicción, notaba sus brazos y sus piernas moviéndose a pesar de sí mismo. Su mente divagaba, fragmentos de toda una vida desfilando sin sentido en su memoria: lugares desolados, vidas perdidas, ojos vacíos, olor acre en el cielo, sabor salado a mar, una temporalidad destruida, ciclos vitales sin acabar y otros mucho más allá de su término.

Pero, mientras sus oídos captaban sutilmente sus propias palabras y su brazo comenzaba a quejarse ante el peso de su carga, sus instintos le dijeron la única verdad a la que se había logrado abrazar.

Él era el único dispuesto a hacerlo.

Él era el único que podía hacerlo, que _quería_ hacer el papel de malo, ver todo oscuro porque sabía que al final, todo traía su recompensa: a sus ojos su papel de malo era la simple destrucción de lo viejo, toda la tradición inútil y cómoda para lograr un bien, una gloriosa meta.

A pesar de su cuerpo entumecido, Hao sintió cómo sus años de vagar atenazaron su mano y su determinación hundía la espada en Yoh, la meta al alcance de sus manos.

* * *

_Eien ni Aru_: "(lo que) está en la eternidad"

_Shades of Gray_: Tonos de Gris

_*El viento se paraliza, el mundo enmudece, la tierra tiembla, se abre de ella sale* LLEGUÉ!!! Mis queridos lectores heme aquí, de vuelta en !! *Su _cast_ le echa porras* La universidad todavía no ha podido conmigo!! Y sí, después de años de no publicar nada regreso con este pequeño gran trabajo: lo que les presento en esta ocasión es una serie de veintitrés viñetas o _drabbles _largas (historias cortas entre 200 y 600 líneas) creadas a partir de los 100 temas que ofrece en su _profile_ de _**Dozen and One Stars**_; cada viñeta será la interpretación que su bien amada autora le da a la palabra y, de ser necesario, una explicación del por qué de dicha interpretación será dada en las siempre fieles notas de pie página!_

_Espero les gusten, como siempre di tienen alguna queja, comentario, duda existencial o simplemente me quieren ofrecer otro tema mándenme un _review_ ;D Jya na!_


	2. Dance

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Shaman King me pertenece, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**EIEN NI ARU**

**Historia 2**

**Tema ****99.- ****Writer's Choice: Dance**

Yoh se encaramó con pereza al alfeizar de la ventana: apoyando su mejilla en su mano dejó que la música relajara sus músculos cansados por un día de entrenamiento y de peleas. Subió la mirada al cielo cuajado de estrellas: el firmamento entero parecía moverse bajo el titilar de la Vía Láctea, con el murmullo de los astros. Antes de siquiera escucharla, Yoh supo que ella estaba allí, mirándolo desde la puerta.

"Mañana es la última pelea" no era una pregunta.

Dándose la vuelta y descansando sus brazos en el marco de la ventana, él le sonrió tranquilamente a la _itako_ "Seguramente pero… ¿quién puede decir?" dijo, huyendo de la verdadera respuesta.

Anna desdobló los brazos y caminó lentamente hacia él, el sonido de sus sandalias apenas un roce sobre el suelo "No quiero un final de película" atajó cortante, parándose a escasos centímetros de su prometido, escudriñando sus ojos café.

Yoh sonrió nervioso ante tal escrutinio "Lo sé" comentó, quitándose tímidamente los audífonos naranja y colocándoselos a Anna alrededor del cuello, la música saliendo en suaves acordes por ella "Supongo que mi opinión no cuenta ¿verdad?" terció, inclinándose sobre la chica hasta reducir la distancia a un abrazo nervioso "Porque aunque tus novelas son un paro de insulina… a veces resultan apropiados"

La _itako_, sus ojos inexpresivos, comenzó a seguir el ritmo anómalo que Yoh marcaba con su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus manos rodear hasta su cintura y atraerla más hacia él "Pues los protagonistas nunca tienen miedo Yoh Asakura, así que ve a ver cómo le haces" dijo, mordiendo su labio inferior al notar que su voz había perdido firmeza.

Con un sonido indistinto de asentimiento, ambos bailaron aquella noche, oscilando suavemente bajo las estrellas y la expectativa.

* * *

_Dance:_ Baile

_Itako_: medium


	3. Rose

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Shaman King me pertenece, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**EIEN NI ARU**

**Historia 3**

**Tema ****97.- ****Writer's Choice: Rose**

Yoh arrastró su alma y cuerpo por la entrada, gritando un ahogado "¡_Tadaima_!" mientras lanzaba las pesas lo más lejos de sí que sus limitadas fuerzas le permitían. Al no oír ningún tipo de respuesta ni orden, arqueó una ceja, se descalzó y de puntillas se acercó a la sala, asomando la cabeza por la esquina para ver en el interior.

Allí estaba Anna, la galleta suspendida en el aire y la televisión prendida, con una música dramática saliendo de sus altavoces. Pero lo sorprendente de la escena era que los ojos de la _itako_ estaban pegados a la pantalla y extrañamente resplandecientes. Su curiosidad picada, Yoh se quitó los audífonos y escuchó al protagonista, herido de muerte, entregarle un ramo de rosas a su pobre mujer, pronta a ser viuda, y le recordaba su promesa de amor eterno, la única rosa de papel que se hallaba en el ramo una fiel prueba de ella.

"¿Y esto?" preguntó Anna despectiva, esperando que de un momento a otro le saliera una áspid y la atacara.

"Bueno… fue cosa del momento" esquivó la pregunta un azorado Yoh, mirando al techo y rascando nerviosamente su nuca "Voy a cambiarme y ya vengo a hacer la cena" dijo, corriendo a la seguridad del pasillo y a las escaleras.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, Anna buscó un vaso en la despensa y sin ponerle agua, arregló allí las diez rosas, cuidando que el chueco _origami_ que suponía era su décima rosa quedara por encima de las demás.

* * *

_Rose:_ Rosa

_Tadaima_: saludo que se da usualmente cuando la persona llega a la casa, su traducción podría ser "Ya llegué", más literalmente es "Justo ahora"

_Origami_: Papiroflexia


	4. Disappear

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Shaman King me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**EIEN NI ARU**

**Historia 4**

**Tema ****95.- Disappear**

En la habitación todo era caos: comida que iba y venía, canciones desafinadas que herían los tímpanos, riñas y gritos histéricos (al parecer algunos no tienen buena resistencia a la lactosa) permeaban el aire y daban un ambiente festivo a la reunión. Sonriendo tímidamente en su esquina y abrazando su tablero, Tamao dio la media vuelta y miró a la pared, sacando una moneda de su bolsillo y cerrando los ojos en concentración.

¿Van a estar todos bien?

_Sí_

¿Regresarán a sus casas?

_Sí_

¿Yoh será feliz?

Exhaló un suspiró al poner la mano inerte, sintiendo cómo la fuerza de los espíritus de su tablero la movían por ella hasta la palabra que ella esperaba y temía. _Sí_.

Volteando hacia la multitud y comprobando que todos estaban en sus propios asuntos y nadie parecía acercársele, se volvió con premura y pensó en la próxima pregunta.

¿Y yo? ¿Seré feliz?

Unos segundos de angustiosa espera. _Sí_.

A Tamao le pareció escuchar su nombre siendo llamado desde algún punto de la habitación y se apresuró a añadir "Quiere decir…" murmuró en voz baja.

¿Mis sentimientos por Yoh…?

La muchacha sintió que su mano se enfriaba y recorría rápidamente el tablero, juntando una a una las sílabas en el momento en que HoroHoro se le acercaba, le rodeaba con su brazo los hombros y la invitaba a bailar una música imaginaria.

_Te ayudarán a que se vayan_.

* * *

_Disappear_: Desaparecer


	5. Old

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Shaman King me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**EIEN NI ARU**

**Historia 5**

**Tema ****94.- Old**

A decir toda la verdad, Anna nunca había sido como las muchachas de su misma edad; para empezar, casi ninguna muchacha de su edad optaba por elegir de carrera ser un _itako_. En segundo lugar, muchas de ellas no tenían su carácter. Tercero, y puede que más importante, ninguna de las chicas que ella conocía estaba prometida en matrimonio a la tierna de edad de trece años.

Sí, en definitiva, Kyouyama Anna no sería nunca como las demás, que se peinaban, maquillaban, se preocupaban por andar a la moda, y jamás se tendría que preocupar por "los chicos", ni conseguir uno, ni soñar con un galán de telenovela sin rostro definido que la llevara al altar, que la quería con locura, que la hacía el centro de su vida. No se preocuparía por cómo saldrían sus hijos porque el gen de su futuro marido parecía ser bastante dominante.

La _itako_ alzó la mirada de su revista cuando escuchó a HoroHoro comentar la última pelea del equipo de Len en las semifinales del Torneo de Shamanes, las riñas de Ryuu y por último, la risa pacificadora de Yoh.

Volviendo a su lectura, Anna se preguntó lo único incierto en su vida: si tendría alguien con quien envejecer dignamente, si no coleccionaría años y olvido sola, la seguridad de un futuro de marido y mujer arrebatada en un segundo.

* * *

_Old:_ viejo


	6. Prison

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Shaman King me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**EIEN NI ARU**

**Historia 6**

**Tema ****83.- Prison**

Dejándose caer hacia atrás, se sintió miserable cuando oyó el sonido sordo que hizo al sentarse. Miró hacia arriba y sintió cómo su labio inferior comenzaba a cobrar vida propia y a temblar.

Preso.

Vilmente encerrado.

Hana volteó al sentir cómo la mirada de dos osos de felpa le reprochaban lo pequeño que era y lo fácil que su madre podía aprisionarlo en su corral. Frunciendo el entrecejo les sacó la lengua mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a humedecer. Al voltear una segunda vez dos miradas le sonreían, cada una a su manera, a través de la malla.

Hana metió su dedo pulgar derecho en su boca en un intento de apagar el gimoteo ardiente que comenzaba a sentir en su garganta y se preguntaba qué había hecho mal, por qué su madre le había condenado al reducido mundo que componía su frazada y sus ositos y no le permitía estar con ella en la cocina, viéndola trabajar.

No entendía a su mamá, ni a su mal humor ni por qué trataba de apartarlo de aquél mundo tan curioso que daba vueltas fuera de su corral. Levantándose inseguro sobre su recién descubierta posición erecta, Hana arrastró sus peluches y los apiló uno arriba del otro, se subió como pudo agarrándose del borde de la baranda y trató de preguntarle con un suave sollozo a la pareja de la fotografía si podían venir y rescatarlo de su confinamiento.

"_Ii ko ni suru kara…"_

* * *

_Prison: _Prisión

"_Ii ko ni suru kara_": "Me portaré bien" o "Seré un buen chico"


	7. Afraid

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Shaman King me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**EIEN NI ARU**

**Historia 7**

**Tema ****82.- Afraid**

¿Cuándo había cambiado su escudo de hielo contra todos sus miedos por la protección del calor de Yoh?

Sus ojos trataron de adaptarse a la oscuridad; pudo sentir sus pupilas desgarrarse por ver más allá de las tinieblas fallidamente. Uno a uno sus sentidos la fueron abandonando y se sintió entumecida, con sólo una vaga idea del frío que parecía desgarrar su piel.

Anna trató de hablar, convencerse que semejante oscuridad no podía ser otra cosa que una simple pesadilla, pero sus labios se negaban a hacer vibrar el aire denso de la penumbra y sus cuerdas vocales no lograban producir más que un sonido sordo. Tercamente, comenzó a caminar (o al menos en comenzar a hacerlo, no estaba segura de poder moverse del lugar) y a llamar a Yoh, amenazarlo para que acudiera con prontitud.

Fue entonces cuando sus alrededores parecieron materializarse: la negrura se hizo pesada y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, cortándole el paso, oprimiéndola, sacándole el aire, ahogándola. Cerró los ojos y sintió las paredes apretar, estrujar su cuerpo, tratar de dominarlo, haciendo brotar de su piel gotas de desesperación, sacándole el terror que llevaba adentro. Anna pataleó, trató de escapar y correr y lejanamente podía oír sus propios gritos, como si se tratase de otra persona que da alaridos en la lejanía: como una letanía, escuchaba el nombre de Yoh, una y otra vez, mientras jadeaba del esfuerzo.

Pero ella sabía que él no vendría. ¿Por qué molestarse? Ella realmente no era nada de él, nada más que un problema: si ella sentía miedo, porque debía admitir que era así, era su propio problema. Él no vendría.

Fue entonces cuando a presión cedió y ella abrió los ojos y, a través del sudor y sus mechones de cabello dorado pegados a su frente, distinguió a su prometido, viéndola entre extrañado y preocupado, agitándola suavemente en sus brazos como para disipar los restos de la pesadilla.

* * *

_Afraid_: (Tener) miedo


	8. Kitchen

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Shaman King me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**EIEN NI ARU**

**Historia 8**

**Tema ****78.- Kitchen**

Su odio no era realmente tal. Más bien, era como un salvaje instinto de preservación: o cocinas o te quedas echada frente a la televisión. Ahora que veía con una ceja arqueada el agua hervir lentamente pensó en el muchacho que temblaba miserablemente en el piso de arriba, acurrucado entre las mantas de su _futon_ y sin poder pronunciar las "r".

Suspiró, apagó la hornilla y sirvió la _misoshiro_, viendo cómo las volutas de vapor se elevaban en el aire. Colocando todo en una bandeja comenzó su camino a la habitación de Yoh.

Esperaba que él no se acostumbrase al trato especial: a Kyouyama Anna aún no le gustaba la cocina.

* * *

_Kitchen_: cocina

_Futon: _tipo de cama, en las que se colocan dos o tres colchonetas planas, una arriba de otra, en el suelo.

_Misoshiro_: tipo de sopa a base de judías rojas y tofu, se considera el plato "requisito" que debe saber cocinar toda buena esposa japonesa.


	9. Return

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Shaman King me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**EIEN NI ARU**

**Historia 9**

**Tema ****73.- Return**

Hana se regañó a sí mismo por la forma tan infantil en que lo estaba tomando; sentía, ridículamente, como si el _cast_ de su programa de televisión hubiese cobrado vida y le hubiesen avisado que vendrían a verlo. Con un nudo en la garganta, optó por no prestarles mucha atención a las personas que abarrotaban la sala, bajo el escrutinio nervioso y extraño de su madre. Aquellos personajes hablaban entre sí de un manera tranquila, al parecer también ajenos a la tribulación por la que pasaba el pequeño.

Mejor dicho, Hana sentía como si un programa de televisión muy querido que había salido del aire nuevamente regresara a la pantalla de su televisor: él sabía (y se percibía bastante tonto por pensar de esa manera ¿qué diría su madre si supiera?) que la historia era diferente, que los efectos que usaría la serie serían distintos y hasta mejores, pero no podía evitar sentirse extraño al pensar que no sería en absoluto lo mismo.

Todos callaron de repente cuando el eco de dos sandalias llegó hasta sus oídos, primero distante y luego acercándose a cierta velocidad. Hana corrió al _genkan_ y tragó en seco, listo para empezar otra temporada con el regreso de los personajes principales allí, otra vez para él.

* * *

_Return_: regresar, regreso

_Genkan_: entrada de la casa en la que hay un pequeño peldaño y donde se dejan los zapatos antes de entrar.


	10. Alone

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Shaman King me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**EIEN NI ARU**

**Historia 10**

**Tema ****70. Alone**

Sus ojos ámbar miraban cansados las profundidades blancuzcas que se removían en el vaso. Sus oídos se esforzaban por mantenerse atentos a los ruidos de la noche, al rugir del viento, el sonido de gravilla pisada por animales y la respiración de los pocos que quedaban ya por aquel lugar.

Len suspiró y tomó un sorbo del vaso de leche con el que había estado reflexionando toda la noche y su mirada se posó en el filo brillante de la Hyouraiken, en el brocado de su empuñadura y en las pequeñas líneas que delataban su hoja retráctil.

Desde algún piso superior le llegó un sollozo apagado y se preguntó qué alma miserable estaría vagando por los pasillos, o qué persona débil aún lloraría por aquellos que todavía tenían la esperanza de verse regresar de la batalla de shamanes. Desabrochando el cuello de su camiseta y enjugándose el sudor de la frente le sorprendió pensar en los dos payasos que tenía por equipo y en todos aquellos con los que había venido hasta la aldea Apache.

Mientras llevaba el vaso a sus labios y escuchaba el llanto que le hacía compañía aquella noche, Len Tao pensó que hubiese sido mucho más fácil seguir sólo su camino hasta los Grandes Espíritus.

* * *

_Alone_: Solo(a)


	11. 63 Whisper

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Shaman King me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**EIEN NI ARU**

**Historia 11**

**Tema ****63.- Whisper**

Amidamaru observó cómo las ramas de los árboles danzaban al ritmo de la brisa veraniega de Funbari ga Oka. Con melancolía, bajó la vista para ver cómo sus ropas parecían reflejar el brillo de la luna nueva, más no se movían, detenidas por siempre en el tiempo, aprisionadas en un mundo lejano donde la brisa no puede mover nada, ni aplacar el calor porque no había calor alguno que lo afectara.

El espíritu cerró los ojos e imaginó que sentía la luz de la luna sobre su cara, ese sentimiento en el estómago que te hace imaginar bañado en plata líquida, el frío, y vaya ironía, _espectral_. Recordó aquella temporada como _yojinbo_ donde, en una noche parecida, había oído sin escuchar la charla de Mosuke sobre el alma de las espadas y sobre cómo sería genial ser un espíritu esas noches de intenso calor para susurrarle a las ramas el frío de la eternidad.

Amidamaru se incorporó mientras sentía en el fondo de su mente la tranquila respiración de Yoh al dormir y trataba de escuchar el tintineo de su armadura, aunque sabía bien que si se esforzaba sólo podría imaginar el cantar vacío del metal y el susurro del cuero.

* * *

_Whisper_: Susurro

_Yojinbo_: guardaespaldas, o samurai de la guardia personal del señor feudal.


	12. 48 Light

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Shaman King me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**EIEN NI ARU**

**Historia 12**

**Tema ****48.- Light**

Tokagero nunca se había sentido verdaderamente atraído por la idea del "más allá". Total, decía, uno estaba mucho más atareado y divertido en el "más acá". Su idea de la luz al final del túnel era un montón de reproches por todo lo que habías hecho y dejado de hacer en tu vida pasada y luego una aburrida existencia angelical o una monótona tarea para resarcir tus pecados.

¿A quién le podía llamar la atención semejante idea?

En cambio aquí, en esta tierra de miserables, él podía seguir con su hobbie favorito, y si bien peleaba ahora en el nombre de la justicia, simplemente eso era una gran excusa para seguir peleando una y otra vez, batirse "cuerpo a cuerpo" con otros y sobre todo, fastidiar a Amidamaru con su presencia.

Sí, no cambiaría nada de esto por la tan mentada "luz".

* * *

_Light_: Luz


	13. 46 Pray

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Shaman King me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**EIEN NI ARU**

**Historia 13**

**Tema ****46.- Pray**

Por un momento realmente pasó por su mente lanzarse sobre el ruedo y golpear con un objeto contundente al tipo. Lo hubiese hecho, de no ser que él ya estaba peleando contra alguien y ese alguien era su hermano.

Pilika juntó las manos unas con otras y cerró los ojos, no tanto en una actitud de esperanza religiosa, sino para calmar sus propios nervios y no seguir viendo la gran esfera negra cuyos rayos nacarados la invitaban a patearle el trasero al desgraciado que tantos problemas le estaba dando a HoroHoro.

Pero él no podía perder; era su hermano glotón, vago y malhablado… pero era el mejor hermano del mundo y en sus ojos no había Hao ni nada que valiera más que una de sus sonrisas, ni poder más grande que el de él. Tomando aire y tratando de censurarse lo más posible, gritó palabras de ánimo que no sabía muy bien si le llegarían a HoroHoro o sólo la harían ver ridícula frente a toda la multitud, pero cuando segundos después la oscuridad se deshizo lo mismo que el hielo en primavera y su hermano volteó y le sonrió a ella antes que a nadie no pudo evitar ser tonta y lanzarse de cabeza a regañarlo y a amenazarlo con triplicarle entrenamiento porque era un debilucho.

Era su hermano, él entendería y sabría traducir lo que ella realmente le quería decir.

* * *

_Pray_: rezar


	14. 42 Sink

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Shaman King me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**EIEN NI ARU**

**Historia 14**

**Tema ****42.- Sink**

Sintiendo un punzante dolor en su costado y pensando que debió supervisar de vez en cuando el entrenamiento de Yoh personalmente por razones de mantenimiento físico propio, Anna escuchaba el rítmico repicar de la suela de sus sandalias golpear el suelo. Apretando la mandíbula en un último esfuerzo por alcanzar su meta, posó su mano izquierda en la pequeña caja de madera, la colocó detrás de su espalda y dio el último impulso hasta superar la colina cuando su mundo se vino abajo.

Era como si una mano fría oprimiese con una fuerza increíblemente dolorosa su corazón de piedra hasta hacerlo derramar lágrimas.

Mirando más allá de los pilares medio derruidos, todavía a unos cuantos metros de distancia, tomó aire, sintió el dolor en sus cuerdas vocales y se supo gritar, llamar al único salvavidas que conocía, que sabía estaba en la distancia y que si lo reclamaba vendría de un momento a otro.

Pero los latidos agonizantes de su corazón le indicaban que ella seguiría hundiéndose, más y más hondo, porque, aunque su mente estaba blanca y vacía, aquel último latido de verdadera vida se extinguiría y se ahogaría en cuanto llegase a aquellos pilares.

* * *

_Sink_: hundir(se)


	15. 39 Seek

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Shaman King me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**EIEN NI ARU**

**Historia 15**

**Tema ****39.-. Seek**

"Escúchame, y escúchame con atención: la gente se mueve porque desea algo. Porque busca algo. El mundo gira porque las personas anhelan algo que les sirva a sus intereses. Digas lo que digas tú no haces esto por nadie más que por ti, por buscar una comunidad que te acepte" tomó aire y abrió la boca para acallar la frase irónica "No me vengas con que tú eres diferente, que tú te mueves por los demás y que tu sueño no te beneficia a ti sino al resto del universo" Levantó una mano para rasgar el cielo con un dedo finísimo, abriendo una brecha entre los mundos con su poder. Sonrió, a su modo, cuando lo vio mirar fascinado lo que un solo dedo suyo podía hacer "¿Quieres mi ayuda?" esperó la respuesta que salió en un breve murmullo de admiración "Bien, que así sea. Te ayudaré porque yo también saldría ganando: tú deseo no caerá en el infinito sino que revivirá cuando fracase con mayor flama e ímpetu que antes. Nadie podrá sentir todo tu poder porque tan sólo una parte lo fulminaría. Podrás usar el rayo, la tierra, los bosques y el agua a tu antojo y ser el más grande de cuantos haya habido porque jamás morirás" Se detuvo unos instantes cuando oyó el susurro de una pregunta "¿Qué hay conmigo?" y él volvió a preguntarle, dejando el recelo fuera de su voz y sustituyéndolo con la curiosidad "Yo no ganaré ni fama ni poder, no los necesito, ya los tengo. Ganaré un compañero en esta eternidad solitaria y con eso, por ahora, me basta"

Hao inclinó la cabeza ante el Espíritu del Fuego y sintió cómo sus entrañas eran tragadas por un calor abrasador; el tiempo se detuvo para él, la naturaleza entera se doblegaba ante su sola mirada. No le importó la verdad que conllevasen las palabras del espíritu que se fundía con él en un solo ser, ni le importaba el ulterior precio que acarrease el pacto.

Era el momento de purgar los pecados y concebir los sueños, porque ahora podía.

* * *

_Seek_: buscar, en el sentido de "anhelar"


	16. 29 Arrival

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Shaman King me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**EIEN NI ARU**

**Historia 16**

**Tema ****29.- Arrival**

La verdad, se sentía tonta.

La verdad, se sentía como una adolescente tonta.

Toda la verdad: se sentía raramente bien.

Miró su reloj y se estiró, golpeando con las suelas de sus sandalias el andén en un intento de entrar en calor. Volvió a mirar al reloj y luego a la palma de su mano, a las líneas que corrían serpenteando por ella rojas y escurridizas, como escondiéndose del frío.

Los trenes iban y venían, entraban y salían apurados, cargados de gente algunos, la mayoría casi vacíos. Las los observaba con pasividad en su apresurado ir y venir. Y escuchaba a la distancia, adormilada, el murmullo de la gente y el eco de los megáfonos retumbar por entre la bóveda de la estación. Cerró los ojos y cerró su mano izquierda, mordisqueando el interior de sus labios

"_En un minuto y treinta segundos el tren que parte hacia Izumo llegará al andén cuatro: los pasajeros que deseen montarse tengan cuidado de no traspasar la raya amarilla y de estar atentos a sus pertenencias. Mantengan su ticket en la mano."_

Anna dejó sus pensamientos volar, preguntándose si él ya habría llegado a su casa y si, por casualidades, estaría pensando en ella.

* * *

_Arrival: _Llegada, Arribo

_Izumo_: localidad en el oeste de Japón


	17. 26 Pickpocket

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Shaman King me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**EIEN NI ARU**

**Historia 17**

**Tema ****26. Pickpocket**

Con su cabeza metida en el cesto de la ropa sucia mientras clasificaba su ropa y la de Anna para lavarla, Yoh Asakura silbaba despreocupadamente al ritmo que le ofrecían sus audífonos naranja.

Primero tomó de una pila unos pantalones y los identificó como suyos, los sacudió, revisó los bolsillos y, tirándolos sobre su hombro, siguió con la segunda pieza, también suya, una camisa. La tercera y la cuarta pieza era de Anna, dos pares de medias y la quinta era la falda del colegio de su futura esposa.

Quitándose por un segundo el audífono izquierdo, el chico se aseguró de que aún Anna estuviera bañándose: cuando lo hizo sonrió y se quedó viendo la falda unos segundos, la llevó a su cintura y la dejó allí, divertido ante su propia imagen mental.

"¡Yoh! ¡Cuarenta mil y una vueltas al mundo!" susurró, haciendo un mohín de dolor después, pensando que no sería buena idea trasmitirle a la falda, y por ende a su propietaria, nuevas ideas para su entrenamiento especial, por lo que sacudió la prenda de ropa y metió su mano derecha en el único bolsillo.

Y sacó un pedazo de papel arrugado.

Minutos después, salía rozagante y sonriente del cuartito llevando una cesta de ropa por lavar y un papel lleno de garabatos de corazones y de diferentes versiones de su nombre de puño y letra de Anna Kyouyama.

* * *

_Pickpocket_: Verbo generalmente aplicado a la acción de algunos ladronzuelos que roban de los bolsillos de las personas, pero también se puede interpretar, como es el caso, de alguien que husmea en los bolsillos de otros.


	18. 24 Happy

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Shaman King me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**EIEN NI ARU**

**Historia 18**

**Tema ****24.- Happy**

Desde pequeña, semejante característica la tenía asombrada. Su teoría personal (forjada después de pocos años de llegar a este mundo) fue que la felicidad verdadera no existía, o se extinguió o que, al igual que Navidad, San Valentín y _hatsumode_ era todo un miserable invento comercial.

¿Cómo podía existir, cuando ella sabía que todas las sonrisas eran falsas, una simple máscara?

Y entonces, inexplicablemente, llegó Kinoo y luego, llegó él con sus sonrisas inexplicables, sus malos gustos, sus malas costumbres, su holgazanería y sus ojos brillantes.

Ahora, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té y veía dormir a Yoh en el porche protegido de la lluvia de primavera, Anna pensó que la felicidad seguía siendo comercial y gracias a Dios que ella había logrado unirse a la masa de peleles que la compraba, gustosa.

* * *

_Happy_: Feliz

_Hatsumode_: La primera visita que se hace a los templos durante Año Nuevo.


	19. 20 Love

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Shaman King me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**EIEN NI ARU**

**Historia 19**

**Tema ****20.- Love**

Levantó la mirada al cielo estrellado y, recostándose en la yerba húmeda, trató de contar aquellos puntos argénteos que brillaban elusivamente sobre su cabeza.

Comenzó, aletargada por el aire frío, pesado y húmedo que el tifón había dejado en el lugar: una estrella pequeña, una grande, una azulada, otra que brillaba blanca y otra que parecía se movía de lugar y jugaba a las escondidas con todas las demás.

Se dio cuenta de que no las estaba contando con propiedad y bajó el brazo, cansada y suspiró: era una tarea tan grande, tan pesada contar aquel lienzo cuajado de joyas… respirando profundo sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y volvió a levantar el brazo.

Una, dos, tres… cuatro y cinco… diez y quince… veinte… ¿o estaría contando la misma dos veces? Enfurruñada, hizo ademán de bajar el brazo definitivamente cuando una mano grande y fuerte se entrelazó con la suya y la mantuvo erguida, ambos dedos índices apuntando en la misma dirección, mientras que escuchaba el sonido seco de un peso caer sobre la tierra. El silbido de su ropa mientras cruzaba las piernas y se quedaba allí, detrás suyo.

"¿Te ayudo?" preguntó, su voz logrando una sonrisa "Parecen muchas como para que las cuente una sola persona…"

Riendo por lo bajo, ella estrechó débilmente la mano, temiendo que si lo hacía con demasiada fuerza la ilusión se desvanecería y nuevamente quedaría sola tratando de abarcar sus sueños.

"_Mou hitori jyanai kara…_"

Y allí, con terca perseverancia, se quedaron los dos.

* * *

_Love_: Amor

_Mou Hitori Jyanai Kara:_ "Ya no estoy sola/o"


	20. 12 Shelter

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Shaman King me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**EIEN NI ARU**

**Historia 20**

**Tema ****12.- Shelter**

Sobre ellos caía una llovizna extraña: giraba en el cielo, la brisa la llevaba de un lado a otro como indecisa sobre donde no caer para no enlodar más el suelo por donde pisaban. Yoh agarró con más fuerza el mango del paraguas, silencioso en sus cuidados para que Anna se mojara lo menos posible a pesar de que su propia franela más que blanca ya tenía el hombro derecho transparente, empapado con aquella lluvia caprichosa. Suspiró mirando de reojo el camino y los pozos de agua marrón que les deparaba.

Con cuidado, ajustó las bolsas de mercado y apartó un poco el techo protector de la pantalla de tela para ver a un sol perezoso, de una luz plateada colgar del cielo y diseminar sus débiles rayos por entre las nubes plomizas.

Al sentir el ligero tirón del brazo de Anna al enroscarse en el de él, atrayéndolo más bajo el refugio del paraguas, pensó que, después de todo, a él le gustaban bastante los días así.

* * *

_Shelter_: Refugio


	21. 7 Friend

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Shaman King me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**EIEN NI ARU**

**Historia 21**

**Tema ****7.- Friend**

Manta tenía mucho en su vida: tenía un puesto en la sociedad, un trabajo de familia, un diccionario gigante, una vida académica, un master en limpieza hogareña, una gran paciencia y terrible curiosidad.

Lo que Manta jamás pensó es que carecía de amigos. Hasta sus trece años fue y vino, como en un sueño, huyéndole a la palabra en el diccionario y sonriendo desde los rincones: sus amigos eran actores del gran teatro de su vida, amigos de su propio personaje que lo tenía todo.

Fue por ello que cuando por primera vez alguien lo llamó "amigo" y supo por el brillo de sus ojos que lo decía con el corazón en la mano le costó aceptar la situación… que ya de por sí era bastante inusual.

Pero no por nada era tan buen académico: su curiosidad se activó y durante un intenso año recibió un curso de primera en las responsabilidades y derechos que posee esa figura efímera y pesada que tiene la amistad en la vida de cada quien.

Manta fue una persona muy feliz, y ahora lo era aún más mientras veía a todos lanzar sus armas al aire y correr hacia el montoncito que era Yoh sobre la tierra; rió como un loco, procurando que sus cortas piernas lo llevaran a la misma velocidad de los demás hasta la única persona estrafalaria que tenía suficiente cabeza dura para ser el mejor de los amigos, el único lo suficientemente loco para ver un potencial ser humano hasta en una fruta.

Cuando todos decidieron obviar olímpicamente los cabezazos, codazos, gritos y golpes de Anna mientras se abalanzaban sobre Yoh, quien sonreía un tanto intimidado y bastante adolorido Manta pensó que los amigos no eran un tesoro sino el milagro más científicamente improbable de todo el mundo.

* * *

_Friend_: Amigo


	22. 6 Hot

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Shaman King me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**EIEN NI ARU**

**Historia 22**

**Tema ****6.- Hot**

"¡Tengo calor, hazlo más rápido!"

"¡Sí señora!"

Anna gruñó y frunció, de ser humanamente posible, aún más el ceño y comenzó a moverse intranquila en el suelo "¡Yoh! ¡Ponle más energías al abanico!" gritó, echándole una mirada que rayaba en asesina a su pobre prometido mientras este, sudando a mares abanicaba el gran _uchiwa_ que había conseguido en el desván con todas sus fuerzas.

El chico, sintiéndose desfallecer por deshidratación y que sus brazos pronto se desprenderían, miró a Anna suplicante, pero esta se limitó a acostarse boca abajo para refrescar su espalda. Con un pequeño gemido de horror, sopesó su suerte: era el día más caluroso del verano, a la hora del medio día y no había electricidad, por lo que, sin posibilidad de usar ni aire acondicionado ni ventilador, Yoh Asakura se había visto en la penosa necesidad de hacer de _abanicador_ de su futura esposa.

Pero, pensándolo mejor, la cosa tenía también su lado positivo: el primero era que, sin duda alguno, sacaría unos músculos envidiables del ejercicio y la segunda...

Secándose la frente en la manga de su franela, el chico vio de soslayo el vestido de Anna que, movido por el constante ir y venir de la chica por el suelo, comenzaba a subirse por sus muslos. Los tirantes de dicho vestido también parecían derretirse y caer por los hombros de la chica, que nada hacía por remediar la situación. El abrupto respirar de la _itako_ hacía que su espalda se arqueara rítmicamente y el chico se abrió la boca para comentar algo en cuanto Anna se volvió a dar la vuelta para quedar acostada sobre su espalda, el sudor habiendo hecho un camino bastante visible en su pecho y comenzaba a caer en cascada por…

"¡YOH! Como no te esfuerces un poco más te va a pesar" amenazó la chica, sentándose y dándole un pequeño jaloncito a su collar "Te voy a enviar en un viaje sin retorno a tu tumba ¿qué me dices?"

"¡Señora, sí señora!" gritó el chico, humedeciendo sus labios y abanicando con todo su corazón cerrando los ojos para un mejor rendimiento.

* * *

_Hot_: Calor, caliente, picante.

_Uchiwa_: abanico redondo y grande, en forma de hoja.


	23. 3 Sunrise

****

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Shaman King me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**EIEN NI ARU**

**Historia 23**

**Tema **3. Sunrise

Yoh trató de acomodarse lo más silenciosamente posible; se corrió hacia atrás, apoyó mejor la espalda en el árbol, con su mano derecha se empujó hacia un lado y con la izquierda procuró estabilizarse.

A su lado, Anna suspiró entre sueños y la cabeza de la _itako_ se acomodó mejor en la curva de su cuello, corriéndose ella también para, inconscientemente, quedar a la misma altura que él.

Parpadeando varias veces, el chico bajó la vista a la tez blanca de Anna y a sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío. Tragó en seco y procuró dejar de fijar la vista en los labios sonrosados de la chica que se movían, silentes. Nuevamente incómodo por el peso, Yoh se resignó a su destino y acarició vacilante la espalda de Anna hasta depositar su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, acomodándose lo mejor posible.

El sol comenzaba a salir en el horizonte de Funbari ga Oka y el _shaman_ lo veía con ojos adormilados, relajándose a pesar del frío, de la mala posición y de tener que cuidar de la chica que dormía tranquila acurrucada contra él. Sintiendo cómo una sensación cálida recorría sus brazos y sus piernas, quitándole todo el dolor del entrenamiento, mientras otro tanto vaciaba su mente que, con últimos vestigios de consciencia, buscaba la razón por la que ambos había terminado así, juntos, en una colina, mirando el mismo amanecer.

* * *

_Sunrise: _Amanecer


End file.
